Un día vacío
by Azulz Friki
Summary: La carta de Hogwarts nunca le llegó a Marius.


**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling. Escribo sin fines lucrativos.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre. "Familia Black" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**Personaje:** Marius Black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>UN DÍA VACÍO<strong>_

_Por Azulz Friki_

* * *

><p>Marius era el Black perfecto. Tenía el pelo negro, corto y perfectamente peinado, los ojos grises y la piel pálida. Había aprendido rápidamente a comportarse con elegancia y porte típicos de un sangrepura, y parecía tener la astucia y la ambición perfectas para pertenecer a la noble casa de Salazar Slytherin. La mayoría de la familia pensaba que llegaría a grandes cosas en el futuro, pero les preocupaba que con once años de edad no hubiese dado muestras de poseer magia. De todas formas, la mayoría seguían con la silenciosa esperanza de que fuese un mago.<p>

El día en el que se suponía que llegaría su carta, la carta que lo dejaría ir a Hogwarts (ese castillo del que tanto le habían hablado sus hermanos Pollux y Dorea), no llegó nada. Ninguna lechuza llegó con una carta en su pico a nombre del "Sr. Black". Ese día Marius se sintió vacío, como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo de cuajo y ahora no pudiese hacer nada por recuperarlo. Su madre, claramente ofendida, había gritado cuando estaba claro que no iba a llegar nada:

— ¡Seguro que ese Dippet no ha visto tu nombre en la lista y por eso no ha llegado tu carta! —gruñó, y luego se encerró en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con estrépito. Marius no pudo evitar escuchar el rasgueo de la pluma contra el pergamino.

Cuando el atardecer vino, el squib —un secreto a voces que había corrido por toda la familia como pólvora y ahora todos planeaban su salida del árbol genealógico— no tenía sueño. Aburrido, se sentó en un taburete polvoriento que encontró en medio de la sala de estar del número 12 de Grimmauld Place y se sentó en el, frente a una de las ventanas, mirando al cielo, cohibido. Abrió un poco la ventana, como si aún esperase que llegase alguna lechuza con una carta de aceptación a Hogwarts. Se sentía destrozado, casi como si le hubiesen arrebatado todo lo que era al no llegar su carta.

— ¿Marius? —El chico casi saltó por acto reflejo cuando alguien se acercó a él y le habló en un susurro. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermana Dorea, lo que hizo que se relajara de inmediato.

—Dorea, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo —murmuró. No quería que nadie lo viese así, herido y en mal estado.

—Lo mismo va para ti, Mar.

El squib esbozó una sonrisa triste al escuchar el apodo que siempre había oído de su hermana mayor y de nadie más. Era de sus hermanos con la que se llevaba mejor, con la cual él se sentía más cercano, quizás porque era la con menos diferencia de edad con Marius, tan solo dos años. Ese año, Dorea empezaría su tercer año en Hogwarts.

Dorea se acercó más a su hermano y Marius notó que llevaba el piyama largo verde oscuro de siempre, como si uno fuera de Slytherin incluso al dormir. Ese pensamiento hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en las facciones del squib, pero se diluyó con rapidez y siguió pensando en el hecho de que era un sucio sin magia en medio de una familia de magos.

—Soy un squib, Dorea —musitó él, con la voz quebrada, dándole la espalda para que no viera como en sus ojos se formaban las lágrimas. _No_, debía ser fuerte. Le costaba.

—No, no lo eres —dijo ella, en un intento de que estuviese feliz—. Madre ya envió la carta al director Dippet y aún no tenemos respuestas. Quizás es un error, Mar.

—No, no lo es, Dorea. Nunca he hecho magia accidental, ¿no lo ves? Es obvio que no tengo magia. —Sintió un picor en sus ojos y apretó sus puños, impotente. Se sentía débil, se sentía un inútil.

—Estará todo bien, Mar. Todo irá bien.

El squib supo rápidamente que ni siquiera su hermana se lo creía, ya que al día siguiente seguramente nada pero absolutamente nada iría bien.

Marius no hizo nada más que suspirar y seguir mirando al cielo estrellado mientras su hermana volvía a la habitación que le pertenecía a ella, con el deseo de que una lechuza llegase con una carta a su nombre aún impreso en su cabeza, a pesar de que sabía que era completamente imposible.


End file.
